Yullen Week 2k15
by AliceXxX
Summary: Well, the title says it all! 7 themes! Day one (and two) is up!


**YULLEN WEEK 2k15**

 **AN: Okay guys, I haven't written anything Yullen in a really long time... I'm sorry T_T But today I was like "Hey, Yullen week should be here pretty soon, right? *looks it up* IT STARTED YESTERDAY OH MY GOD AHHHHHHHHHHH!" So here is my quickly thrown together short story for trust! I DID SO MUCH RESEARCH IN SO LITTLE TIME! SOME THINGS ARE HISTORICALLY CORRECT WHILE OTHERS ARE NOT! Ye sI realize that they didn't use boats very much during this time and YES I definitely know it takes more than two days to sale from India, walk across a small part of Egypt and then across the Mediterranean. I got lazy and was pressed for time. Obviously. The deadline is in 20 minutes! XD I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS QUICKLY THROWN TOGETHER STORY!**

 **I stole something from Aladdin because it reminded me of today's theme. Okay so I stole a lot of things from Aladdin! T_T**

* * *

 **Trust**

Somewhere between 850 AD and 880 AD

"Yuu, all you have to do is meet with the princess of this land, that's it. Just see if you like her and if you don't we can look elsewhere." Came Tiedoll's earnest voice.

"Don't call me that. I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying. I don't want to get married." The black haired male growled, black eyes glaring daggers at the water that seemed to go on for many miles before all that could be seen was yellow.

"She is a beautiful girl! I hear she's a little head strong but that certainly shouldn't be a problem for you." Kanda sighed in response and pushed away from the small ships railing.

"I'll meet her but I already know I won't marry her." He seethed. Tiedoll simply smiled in return. Kanda stalked off to his cabin and layed down on the bed, not fit for the future king of Navarre. He scoffed at the thought. "King of Navarre they say. The old man can barely stand to look at me."

"Yes, well, he'd rather have you than his second son, third son, or his daughters." A boy with brown hair and a scar across his nose entered the room.

"I don't see why. Fortún is the son of Urraca. He is the most fit to be king." Kanda spat.

"Well, he did love mother. She was his favorite." Kanda sighed at the mention of their mother.

She had been captured during her exploration travels across Asia. She had a fighting spirit and din't let anyone walk on her, Not even García Íñiguez, king of Navarre. When captured she actually bit off the thumb of one of her captors before the king stepped in to ask why a woman was being treated in such a rough manner. They were absolutely taken with each other and she was even the first to bear his children- twin boys. Unfortunately she was very small and couldn't handle having twins. She died giving an early birth to the boys who she had asked García to name Yuu and Alama Kanda-Íñiguez. Though this was unheard of he granted her wish.

He was angry at the boys and blamed them for the death of his beautiful and favorite wife. He made sure they were well treated and taken care of but never showed them an ounce of a father's love. Alma, the second born, was considerably weak due to the early birth and was an extremely sickly child who needed constant supervision while Kanda had been strong, and undeniably smart. He worked hard to earn a place for he and his brother in their father's heart. Though that place was never earned his father did developed a certain respect for the boy and made him the first crowned prince and future king of Navarre. This didn't change when their younger brother Fortún was born along with their two sisters- surprisingly. Maybe it was the love for their mother, or his admiration for the strength in the Japanese boy- nobody knew.

"Favorite or not, he's never so much as had a meal with us besides at formal events. If he thinks for a second I want to run his kingdom for him, he's insane." He grumbled. Alma smiled forlornly.

"I'm sure you'd make a great king."

"Tch." He buried his face in his pillow deciding to sleep for the last few hours of their journey.

"Don't forget to get dressed. You'll stick out like a sore thumb dressed that way." He heard his brother's voice as the door closed quietly.

"Dammit!" The white haired boy cursed as he dashed through the crowd. All I wanted was something to eat." He cried out dramatically before running into a rather large man with a scimitar sword. He coughed nervously. "Hey there, fella!" His British accent was thick making the man seethe at him. "Fancy seeing you here, yeah?" The man simply growled.

"Allen Walker you are under arrest!" The man yelled swinging his sword towards the boy who narrowly dodged it.

"Hey! You said under arrest! Not sentenced to immediate death!" He protested, agilely avoiding the mans attempts at catching him. He stuck his foot out under the larger man's causing him and all of his weight to go tumbling down. "Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark." He said, cringing before laughing and running off.

"I'll get you, Walker!" He cried out, slowly standing back up. "If i-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'if it's the last thing you do' I know! I heard you the first five hundred times!" He laughed and ducked into a small shop. There was a woman dressed in brown clothing, cleaning this shop for jewelry. "Good morning, Fara." He smiled as he made his way to the back.

"And good morning to you, Mr. Trouble-maker. What was all of that commotion outside?" She asked with a knowing smile. He winked and pulled a large loaf of bread from his vest. She gasped. "Allen! Where did you get that, you little thief!" She laughed.

"Don't worry, one of these days they'll catch on to how I'm doing it!" Just then a golden ball flew out from his jacket. "It's all thanks to you, Tim!" At the sound of guards running past the shop he climbed out the back of the shop and ran to his secret hiding place. Once he arrived he plopped down on the cloth that sat near the back wall. "Welcome home." He said to himself. In the far right corner there was a large painting- rather odd, almost as if it was from another time, definitely another place.

"Boy, if only Mana could see me now! He would roll in his grave, huh, Tim?" The golden ball seemed to nod in the air. "Stupid Cross." He grumbled. "Leaving me wherever the hell I am." He bit into the loaf of bread and moaned at the feeling of eating it. It was gone in seconds. He froze at the sound of murmuring coming from outside his hiding spot. He rose immediately and grabbed Tim and pressed his ear against the wall.

"It's not my fault we got separated from them!" He heard a man whine in, English? His interest peaked. Who would possibly be speaking English? The accent was slightly familiar as well. A European one of sorts.

"If you hadn't dragged me along to browse the shops then we would've stayed with them so yes, it is your fault."

"Well at least I didn't storm out of the palace because the princess 'sang too much.' Allen inched towards the opeing in the wall to take a peek at the low voiced man. He caught sight of the pair. One was small, close to his stature, actually, and had brown hair. The other one was a bit taller with long dark hair, tied up in a red ribbon. They were both dressed in luxurious clothing, not what you would expect to see in an area such as this. Allen's eyes were glued to the dark haired male. He tried leaning outward a bit to get a better look at the man who was obviously of Asian decent- Japanese, maybe? His foot knocked into an inconveniently placed pot, drawing the attention of the two boys, both looking to be around seventeen- give or take a few years.

"U-uhm. Hello?" He tried. The two looked shocked to hear the white haired male speaking English. They had a short conversation in a language Allen didn't know, though it sounded a lot like Basque. The smaller boy then seemed to grow excited and nodded happily before turning towards Allen again.

"Hello! How are you doing?" He walked towards him. Allen nodded.

"I'm doing alright. You two don't sound like you're doing to well, though, am I right?" The taller male scoffed and the other scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"You see, we're a little... lost." Allen did his best not to burst out into laughter.

"A little? It looks like you're a long ways from home!" He snickered.

"As if you're any closer, Moyashi."

"Hey! I am not a bean sprout!" He yelled, furiously. They both looked taken aback.

"Y-you know Japanese, too?" Alma asked. Allen shrugged.

"I was there for about two years so I know a bit." He responded.

"Who are you?" Alma asked in awe.

"That's not the question you should be asking. Do you know how to get us back to the harbor?" Kanda cut in, quickly. Allen shrugged.

"I could probably help you back to the harbor." He paused for a moment before smirking. "At a price of course." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Name it."

" A ride back to Europe."

"No."

"Oh come on! That's my price! How else are you going to get back to wherever you came form?" Allen tried pleadingly. KAnda seemed to mull over this for a moment.

"I don't see a problem with it. He looks harmless enough." Allen smiled a toothy grin at that.

"Yeah! Harmless!" He looked at the pair expectantly. The older looked hesitant but he let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. "Yes!" He cheered. "My name's Allen, by the way. Allen Walker." He stuck his hand out to the two. Alma took it eagerly.

"I'm Alma, the second prince of Navarre. He's Yuu, the crowned prince!" He was smacked lightly up side the head.

"Don't call me that! And just who do you think you're giving that information to? You'll have us killed." He scolded.

"Nah, don't worry. I won't assassinate you for your riches. I have plenty of those." He joked.

"You do? Are you a prince, too?" Alma beamed. Allen chuckled.

"No, I was only joking. I haven't got a bit of money to my name. As a matter of fact I owe money. Well not me, but my master."

"So you're a slave?" Alma asked. Allen shook his head.

"Not that kind of master. More of a teacher. I'm his apprentice." He clarified.

"Apprentice to what?" The white haired male thought quietly for a moment.

"Gambling." Both males deadpanned.

"Gambling?" Alma asked. Kanda scoffed.

"Gambling."

"How could a sprout like you gamble?" Kanda said mockingly.

"Would you like me to show you?" Suddenly his aura was dark.

"N-no, that's alright. We should probably get back to the harbor." Alma stated nervously.

"Oh all right." Allen pouted, returning to normal. "Let's get to it then!" He began to walk towards the crowded streets. "Stay close, it's easy to get lost in here." He teased. After a while of Allen and Alma chatting happily and Kanda glaring at the back of Allen's head he stopped suddenly.

"We've been walking for hours, Moyashi. What the big idea?" The two shorter males turned and looked back at him, Allen laughing nervously.

"Well you see," He mumbled out the rest of his statement.

"What was that?" Kanda got much closer to the smaller framed boy. Suddenly white cheeks flared pink and he backed away quickly.

"G-gosh, don't stand so close." Allen in truth was just amazed by the smell of the man. They had been under the hot sun for hours yet the man still smelled similar to a flower he'd remembered smelling once. He was also able to see his features close up. What was getting into him? Droooling over a man! It had to be the sun! "I said that I'm not good with navigation." He said a little bit louder. The three males stood there quietly.

"So you're telling me... that we're... lost?" Kanda growled.

"Well," Allen laughed nervously, "You were already lost so it's not tat big of a deal, right? I mean, I'm sure we'll find it sooner or later!"

"Why, you!" Kanda lunged for the boy who quickly avoided him.

"Hey just wait a minute! I have a pal just down this road, I think! He can help us out for sure! He's an excellent cook, too! We can eat while we're there! He gives me free meals all of the time!" His voice had steadily rose in pitch as the Japanese man's aura grew darker and darker.

"Walker!" Allen froze at the voice before groaning.

"Seriously? Can't I catch a break? Come on!" He grabbed Alma's hand and in turn Alma grabbed Kanda's and started running.

"Hey! Moyashi, what's going on?" Kanda yelled.

"Nothing to worry about. Just some buddies of mine. Oh and my name is Allen, okay?" He yelled over his shoulder. Kanda looked back at the men carrying thin curved swords.

"Buddies?" He questioned.

"More or less." Was the response.

"Get back here, vermin!" Just then a sword whizzed passed him and almost hit a bystander.

"Miss me, miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Allen laughed out. Kanda looked at him strangely. This boy was definitely crazy. "Quick, this way!" They made a sharp right turn into an alley way before turning into a doorway and ascending the stairs.

"What they hell bean sprout! Don't go up the stairs!" He tried to grab the tired out Alma and pull him back but Allen held onto him tightly.

"Don't go back down there! They saw you with me! Please! Do you trust me?" Allen tried.

"Absolutely not!" Kanda yelled.

Just then the guards busted through the doorway.

"Well what choice do you have right now?" Allen said, seriously. Kanda hesitated before gathering his brother into his arms and following Allen through the winding stairs. Suddenly they were on a rooftop. "Come on! Just a little further!"

"There's nowhere else to go!"

"Dammit why are you so stubborn, just trust me!" The edge of the building was getting closer and closer. Kanda's eyes were drawn to the younger boy running ahead of him. He was shocked to see confidence and determination. He looked like did this daily. He watched as the boy launched himself off the building. He followed immediately, weighed down only slightly by his brother. He clinged onto Alma for the few seconds they were in the air before he was snatched up by something.

"That was a bit close." He looked up to see Allen gripping onto his clothing, hanging halfway out of the window.

"There's two of us how are you holding out?" Kanda asked in slight amazement. His eyes were drawn to the previously covered arm. "What the hell?" He asked. Allen hoisted them into the window just before the guards looked over the edge. Allen plopped on the ground and sighed.

"Whew. Glad that's over." He said, voice full of relief. Kanda was far from relieved though. He layed Alma on the ground to catch his breath and approached the boy with angry steps.

"What was all of that about? Why were they chasing us- no you? And what the hell is up with that arm? Are you some kind of demon?" Allen visibly flinched.

"Well as for being chased, I'm not exactly popular around here. After all I have white hair, a scarred face, and a demon arm. I'm not popular anywhere I go, really." He started. "As for my arm, I'm not. It's been like that since I was born. Abnormally strong- it comes in handy, yeah?" He said, trying to hide his obvious hurt. Kanda just stood there.

"Thanks." Allen's head shot up.

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm not repeating anything, you got it!" Allen nodded happily and lunged at him for a hug, but was easily deflected. "Don't touch me, Moyashi." He just nodded before looking over at Alma.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked worriedly. Kanda nodded.

"He'll just need to rest up for a day or two. Where are we anyways?"

"Well hopefully we're at Jerry's." Just then a large man(?) crashed through the door.

"ALLEN, HONEY! ARE YOU HERE? I SAW THE GUARDS ON THE ROOF AND CAME HOME IMMEDIATELY!" Kanda flinched but Allen smiled warmly.

"Yes, Jerry, I'm here. It's nice to see you." Suddenly the boy was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Can't ... breathe..."

"Sorry, dumpling! It's just so good to see you! It's been at least a week! If it weren't for my neighbors bread going missing every couple of days I'd think they had caught you!"

"I won't be caught that easy. Jerry, meet my friends, Alma and... Yuu, was it?"

"Kanda." He corrected.

"Ah! Alma and Kanda! They're trying to get to the harbor."

"You do realize that's half a day's ride from the edge of the town, right?" Kanda nodded.

"We have to get back there as soon as possible."

"Well I'm sure Komuii has some sort of contraption that can get you there quickly." Jerry said.

"Komuii's back? I thought he was still in China with his little sister for her wedding to that "Lavi" guy." Allen laughed.

"He was too grief stricken to stay any longer. You know how he is. She gave him a real ass beating for trying to turn her husband into an octopus." They both laughed.

"Well this is great!" Allen clapped.

"What kind of contraption?" Kanda asked hesitantly.

"An amazing one! Komuii is a genius! He makes these things and they're like magic!" Allen said excitedly. "Though he's a bit on the... odd side..."

"Well let's get to him. I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible." Jerry shook his head.

"That boy there is in no condition for traveling! You'll stay here for the night. I have three bedrooms here. I'll be in my room and one of you three will have to share. Oh dear, I only have one bed in each room."

"That's alright. They're brothers. I'm sure they don't mind sharing a room, right guys?" Alma blushed and looked away while Kanda smirked.

"Share a bed with him? Yeah, right. It'd be easier to go ahead and just lay down on the floor.

"Oh hush, Yuu!" Allen laughed.

"Well then you can share a bed with me. Don't worry, Jerry's beds are big enough to keep our distance." Kanda barely noticed the slight pink tint to the boys face.

"Share a room with a bean sprout like you?" He scoffed. "Since that's the only option." He resigned rather quickly.

"Then it's settled! I'm going to cook you boys a meal now! Wash up for dinner!"

"Yes!" Allen cheered, his mouth watering. He bolted from the room faster than anyone could process.

"That's the common room, dear!" Kanda tried not to chuckle as the boy bolted from the common room to what he assumed was the washroom. Alma gave his twin brother a knowing look.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing!~" He sang. Kanda's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" He repeated, more persistent. Alma kept quiet for a second before giving in.

"I saw that smile." He grinned.

"Tch. What smile?" Kanda glared at the younger twin who only smirked in response.

"You can't fool me, Yuu. I know you better than anyone." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He stalked off towards the cook. "Where's the Moyashi and my room?" He asked.

"It's the doorway to the far left." He said happily as he scurried over to the kitchen. Kanda made his way to the room and was glad to see an actual bed, even if it wasn't the most comfortable looking, it was better than the one on the boat. He was mad about taking a boat anyways. It was completely pointless to ride by boat if going by horse was completely doable.

He began to readjust his clothing that had become shuffled during their great escape. He unraveled it until his chest was showing, exposing the strange black marking on his chest.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry!" He turned to see Allen now facing the opposite direction.

"It's fine. It's not like this is a big deal." He replied nonchalantly. Kanda pulled the clothing back on neatly.

"S-so what's that marking on your chest?" Kanda shrugged.

"I'm not sure. The servants tell me my mother had one on her neck, Alama's is on the other side of his chest." Kanda wasn't sure why he was even bothering with talking to this runt but it was just... easy.

"It looks cool." Kanda eyed the blushing teen with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks." Kanda hesitated before asking something that had been on his mind. "You said your face was scarred. How'd that happen?" Allen's face became grim for a second before it morphed into unusual cheeriness.

"When my guardian was dying he was delirious and carved it into my face. I don't remember it well, though. I was just a kid when it happened, still in England." Kanda nodded though he could tell there was more to the story that Allen let on.

"Is that where you're from?" Allen's eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know where I'm from really. My features said European, well until my hair turned white, then it just screamed old man."

"I think it looks fine." Kanda said, busying himself with some trinkets on the nightstand.

"O-oh. Thanks."

"DINNERS READY!"

"Already?" Kanda asked.

"Jerry is amazing." Allen stated, rushing out of the room. Suddenly the smell of food hit Kanda's notrils and his mouth watered. He found himself moving on his own towards the food. The familiar smell of his favorite meal invaded his nostrils.

"Is that... soba?" He asked. Jerry nodded excitedly.

"I figured you would like some Japanese food. Was I wrong?" Kanda shook his head.

"It'll do just fine." He sat down as the small table and began to eat it, only becoming more surprised at the taste. "How'd you even get this?" He asked.

"I'm a chef, it's my passion, of course I've perfected my skills for food around the world. And because of that I have shipments every few months from all over." He responded. Kanda's eyes drifted towards Allen who was devouring more food than he'd seen anyone eat in his entire life.

"Slow down. You'll choke." Kanda scolded.

"Awwww, is Yuu worried about Allen-chan?" Alma piped up from behind his soba noodles. Kanda blushed a light pink.

"No! We just need him to get to the dock! That's all!" He said loudly.

"That's all?" Allen paused from eating to look up, a piece of meat hanging from his mouth. Kanda didn't respond and Allen continued eating quietly. "Stupid prince... not my friend... only food... food is my friend..." He mumbled and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I'm off to bed. We have a bit of way to go tomorrow." Alma stretched and yawned.

"Me, too!" He bowed to Jerry. "Thank you for the meal!"

"It's not a problem sugar plum!" Alma laughed at the man's odd choice of words before heading towards the rrom that he would occupy. Kanda stalked off to his room at the same time. Allen just continued stuffing his face. "I think the tall one likes you." Allen spit out all of his food.

"WHAT?" Jerry hurriedly shushed him.

"Not so loud!" He laughed. Allen gave him a doubtful look.

"They just need me to get to the docks, remember?" Jerry smiled at that.

"You really are a little dense, aren't you, dear?" Allen looked appalled.

"I am not!" He protested.

"I'd bet cooking on him liking you, dear." Jerry said, "And I love cooking! Especially for you!" He said, humming approvingly as Allen finished off the last of his large meal.

"You think so?" He was blushing now. Jerry nodded. "But he's a man. You know people get killed for that kind of stuff." Jerry took this into consideration.

"Did you know that in Japan it was actually considered manly to have a man as a partner. I don't know of that's still true now, but I heard about that." Allen's interest was piqued.

"Those two have never lived in Japan. They've always lived in the Kingdom of Navarre." Allen came back.

"Well I'm not sure about there. I've never been there before." He hummed. "Either way. that boy likes you. I know it." He winked.

"Ah, whatever." He said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks for the meal as always. It'll be my last from you, unfortunately." Jerry immediately attached himself to the white haired boy.

"Why? I won't tease you anymore, darling!" Allen laughed.

"It's not because of you! I'm going back to Europe. I'm going to try and find Cross to give him a piece of my mind." Jerry sighed.

"Will you come and visit?" Allen nodded.

"Of course!" He chuckled at the man's relieved expression. "Goodnight, Jerry." He said, yawing as he walked towards the room he would be sleeping in.

"Good luck and goodnight." Jerry said with a wink. Allen blushed and shook his head. He pushed past the drapes to see a similar sight he had seen the first time he walked into the room, only now it was dark enough to hide the blush on his face.

"What side are you sleeping on?" Allen asked, trying not to stare at his beautiful skin that was even more perfect under the moonlight.

"The one closest to the window." He stated simple, now crawling into the right side of the bed. Allen nodded and then crawled into the opposite side. "You're going to sleep fully dressed?" Kanda asked, noting how hot of a night it was.

"Uhm, yeah. My arm tends to freak people out so when I sleep in someone else's home or in a particularly public place I just leave my clothes on." He explained earning an eye roll from the dark haired male.

"Take your clothes off." Allen's eyes were suddenly the size of saucers.

"W-what?"

"Not like that, baka. I meant take them off before you have a heat stroke. I don't care about your stupid arm." He ranted, now also sporting a slight blush-one that he had been denying was there in the first place. Allen nodded hesitantly and removed the cloth diligently. It was definitely a difficult process when you were used to a tunic and bottoms. Left only in his underwear he shuffled back into the bed.

"So why are you here in the first place?" Allen asked. Kanda sighed.

"Go to bed, Moyashi."

"Sorry..." Allen said and turned over to face the other direction. Feeling slight remorse Kanda let out another sigh, he'd become more accustom to sighing in the last day than he had in the last seventeen years.

"As the crowned prince it's my duty to find a woman to be the crowned princess to give me heirs." Allen had turned back around at this point, Kanda took in his somewhat disappointed expression.

"So you're marrying the princess?" Kanda scoffed.

"As if I would marry that woman. I've told my father a thousand times I don't want to get married. Hell I've told him a thousand times I don't want to be king." He grumbled out.

"Then don't." The smaller male injected simply. Kanda was taken aback.

"I can't just not. It's my duty as the crowned prince."

"Run away." Allen said with a mischievous grin. "I could help you, you know. When we get back to Europe."

"I don't know..." He said hesitantly. Next thing he knew Allen's face was mere inches from his own.

"Oh come on. Don't you trust me?" Kanda stared into the boys silver pools, a deep contrast between his own almost black eyes.

"... Minuscule-ly." He finally concluded.

"Eh, that's a start right?" Kanda's heart sped up at the boy's smile.

"Tch. Whatever." He concluded as he faced the other direction.

"Goodnight, Bakanda." Allen snorted causing Kanda to growl.

"Don't call me that, stupid Moyashi."

"It's Allen! You can pronounce it. Go ahead. Al-len. Allen." Kanda smirked and closed his eyes.

Some time later he was awoken by stirring not to far from him. Taking a minute to realize his surroundings her twisted his body to eye the boy next to him. Concern filled his eyes at the sweaty form who seemed to be mumbling something about 'mana' and thrashing ever so slightly. Kanda noticed that he looked a lot weaker, more vulnerable than he let on during the day.

"Oi. Moyashi." There was no response. "Allen." He tried, but the boy still looked troubled. Kanda knew he was going to regret this when they woke up but he pulled the boy to him causing an immediate sigh of relief. He didn't expect the boy to snuggle up to him the way he did. "Tch. Why do you have to do that. How am I supposed to sleep like this?" He blushed but gave in at the sight of of the boy's now peaceful face. He held on a little tighter but relaxed as he also drifted back off to sleep.

"Good mor-!" Jerry started but stopped quickly at the sight of the two boys cuddled up in the bed. He did his best not to have a fan-girl meltdown right the and there. Alma entered behind him, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Jerry- Oh." His grin was from ear to ear. "Well isn't this a sight to behold?" He chuckled.

"Come on, let's let them sleep in." Jerry stated. "Do you want to help me cook breakfast?" Alma nodded vigorously. What neither of them noticed was that the pale, small boy, wrapped in Kanda's arms was actually awake and doing his best not to lose his cool, worried to move in case the man would push him away upon waking up.

"If you don't relax your face those lines are going to stay there forever." He jumped at the sound of the low voice and looked up to see he had one ey cracked open. Allen pulled away in a hurry.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were awake." He said nervously.

"With you thinking so loud how could I not wake up?" He smirked and sat up as well. "Anyways, what time are we heading out?"

"Right after breakfast, I assume." Allen replied. Kanda nodded. They both got up and dressed themselves before heading out to the kitchen, ignoring the knowing looks from their two companions.

"Will you go with us to Komuii or do you have to open up the shop today?"

"Anything for you sugar!" Jerry replied, laying out tons of food onto the table. After eating- well devouring hastily in Allen's case- they set out towards the scientist's home. They didn't even have to knock on the before they could hear his voice coming from... somewhere.

"Allen, Jerry? Is that you! I'm so glad you've come to see me! And you've brought guests? Come in come in!" The door to the only house like building in the town swung open to reveal a Chinese man.

"Hey, Komuii, long time no see! I have a favor to ask you." Allen said, cutting to the chase. He was ready to get back to Europe.

"What is it Allen-chan?" He asked excitedly.

"We need some sort of... what did you call it? Vehicle? We're trying to get to the docks." Komuii scratched his chin.

"Well I do have that one." He paused, "It can only fit two people, though." He said. Allen's heart sunk.

"I'm sure we could fit one more person, right?" Alma asked. Komuii shook his head.

"Not unless you want to lap up."

"Oh I'm positive Kanda won't mind letting Allen-chan sit in his lap!" Alma said cheerily causing both males to go into a fit of sputters. "Well you did promise to help Allen-chan get back, didn't you? Therefore it's your responsibility! We'll take it!"

"Wonderful! Just leave it at the docks, I'll use the autopilot to get it back here!"

"Auto-what?"

"Never mind that! KomilinCar Come here!" He called out cheerfully and suddenly a small metal contraption rushed to the scene. "You'll have to be very careful, this is just the prototype. SirKomilinCar is still in the works. Just don't make any sharp turns! Well, then again you wont be controlling it, it will be controlling itself. Komilin don't make any sharp turns!" It beeped once. "You guys had better get moving! It'll be night before you get there at this rate." Alma hopped into the car and watched as Komuii demonstrated how to buckle the seat belt. Kanda was next to get in and Allen awkwardly situated himself in Kanda's lap.

Before they knew the "car" as Komuii called it was zooming faster than any of them had ever gone before. Alma was clinging to his seat belt for dear life while Kanda was gripping the car with one hand and Allen's hip with the other. the boy paid it no mind though, he was exhilarated.

"This is awesome!" He yelled out.

"Are you crazy! Hold onto something stupid Moyashi!" Allen ignored his attempts and kept his hands in the air. Kanda struggled to pull the seat belt around them and buckle it. "Baka Moyashi." In half an hour they were coming close to the docks and beginning to slow down. The car stopped about a half mile away from their destination and they got out.

"Thank you, KomilinCar!" Allen waved as it drove off.

"I'm glad that's over." Alma sighed. Kanda nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on! You guys are babies! Let's go to the docks." They walked for a few minutes and Alma sighed with relief at the sight of an old man with frizzy gray hair.

"Tiedoll!" He cried out happily.

"Wait... Tiedoll?" Allen asked curiously as the man turned around. "Mr. Froi is that you?" Allen called out.

"Alma, Kanda, and Allen is that you? What are you doing here?" The three met with warm greetings, aside from Kanda who just pried the man off of him.

"Cross left me here and told me to find a way back by myself because he didn't have enough horses to bring me along. Why he brought horses here in the first place is beyond me." Allen scoffed.

"Oh no, how long have you been here?" The man said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Two months." Allen responded despairingly.

"Marian is so irresponsible! How did expect you to get back on your own? How'd he expect you to live out here on your own?" Allen strugged.

"Well we're all set to leave. The last thing on our checklist was to find these two." Tiedoll said motioning towards Alma and Kanda.

"How do you know Allen-chan, Tiedoll?" Alma piped up.

"His guardian and I go way back. Marian and I fought in many wars together." He laughed as they started onto the ship. "Allen you can sleep in the crew room, I'm afraid that's the only place we ha-"

"He can sleep in my room." Kanda interrupted. Froi looked between the two, shocked and then to Alma who was smiling gleefully.

"Well, if that's alright with you, Yuu, I'm sure it'll be fine." Tiedoll laughed heartily. "Off you go then." He shoved them away and then whispered to Alama, "has he finally got a friend other than you? This is marvelous!" Alma nodded excitedly.

"Sure! We'll go with that!" Kanda growled as they headed towards his cabin.

"Well, It's a two day trip." Kanda sighed upon entering the room and plopping onto the bed. Allen was going to respond when he heard a light snoring noise coming from the male.

"Wh- are you sleeping?" He whispered yelled.

"He gets really bad sea sick so he rarely comes out of his cabin. Only for food and to ask Tiedoll if we're there yet." Alma said, poking his head in the door. "I came to bring you some different clothes. I'm sure mine will fit you!" He smiled and tossed the clothes at Allen who happily nodded.

"Thank you!"

~Two Days Later~

"You weren't kidding. He sleeps more than I only got up to travel that short way in Egypt!" Allen laughed. "I think I've had one conversation with him this whole time." Alma chuckled as well.

"You're doing better than the rest of us." Alma grinned.

"Get me of this damned boat." Kanda said as soon as they were close enough to get off the boat. The smaller boys tried to hide their laughs.

"Hey Kanda, before we go back to the castle we should walk around town with Allen-chan!" Alma suggested. Kanda shrugged.

"I should get mugen first." Alma sighed.

"You and that sword! Come on! It'll just be for a little while!" With an eye roll Kanda agreed.

"What language do they speak here?" Allen asked.

"Well we're not in Navarre yet but in Navarre they speak Basque. Do you know that, too?" Allen shook his head.

"No, I only know English, Chinese, some Japanese, some French, and am pretty okay in Spanish and Portuguese, oh and of course I'm okay in Hindi." The two males nodded.

"Well we're in Spain, so that should be good for you." Allen nodded at Kanda's words and they began walking through the town. Allen stuck particularly close to Kanda and Alma "accidentally" left something on the ship and decided to sit this one out.

"Woah! Look at that!" Allen admired the black silky robe adorned with silver and red linings. Kanda handed the man something and whispered to him, then man gasped loudly and then took the robes off of the table and wrapped it up and gave it to the young men.

"Thank you, sir." He mumbled. Kanda nodded.

"You didn't ave to buy it..." Allen said, his cheeks a light pink.

"You liked it didn't you?" Allen nodded. "Then don't complain. Come on sprout." Kanda grabbed his wrist and led him through the town to a a cafe.

"What is this place? It's so cute." Allen said happily as they walked in.

"It was a bakery owned by one of my servants back at the castle at one point but her daughter turned it into a little diner of sorts. Antonia, bring us a lot of food, okay?" He called out in perfect Spanish." The dark haired woman's eyes lit up at the sight of Kanda and she nodded quickly, running off to the kitchen.

"Are you really able to just walk freely down the streets like this? I mean, you are the prince of a land not far from here, correct?" Kanda shrugged.

"It can be dangerous, but it's doubtful that anyone will notice." Kanda replied. A thought struck Allen.

"You said you didn't want to be king or get married but that you have to... My offer still stands you know. We could bring Alma, too. I wouldn't mind going back to Japan. It was beautiful there. Kanda shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you can take Alma."

"So you're just going to stay and get married to someone you don't love?" Allen asked, sadly.

"In royal marriages there isn't love, unless you're lucky. But I'm sure I won't find any princess my type." Kanda eyed Allen for a moment before greeting Atonia again as she dropped off a couple of plates of food.

"Okay and I'll just have some water." she looked at him bewildered.

"Isn't some of this for you?" Kanda shook his head. "I'm not feeling very hungry." Her eyes widened and she looked at Allen. "Don't worry, he'll be able to at it all. Your mother says hello by the way." She smiled at that.

"Tell her I miss her." Kanda nodded and she skipped off at the call of another customer. Allen finished his food quickly, only stopping every few minutes to say how delicious it was. They stepped out of the cafe and back into the town.

"Where to next?" Allen asked. Kanda cocked his head in the direction they had been heading before and grabbed his hand, pulling Allen through the crowded streets. They kept walking until they were no longer in the town. As the forest grew closer Allen grew more and more curious.

"We're almost there." Kanda added as they cut their way through trees with their arms. Finally they reached a giant tree sitting a bit of ways from a pond.

"It's beautiful!" Allen gasped. "How do you know about this place?"

"We've been traveling a lot since I turned sixteen and we come to this port city quite often. I've had a bit of time to explore." He finished.

"This is excellent!" Allen said running towards the lake and looking into it's shimmering waters. "Absolutely wonderful." He was captivated by it.

"I thought you would think of it that way." Kanda barely showed a hint of a smile when a twig snapped. Two heads whipped around to see an empty space where they heard the sound.

"You really aren't as smart as they say you are crowned prince." Kanda reached for his sword and whipped back around to face the direction that the voice came from when he remembered mugen was still at the castle.

"I'm plenty smart. What do you want, Tyki?"

"Oh the same thing the Earl has always wanted." He chuckled before becoming serious. "Your head on a plate." Kanda scoffed.

"Good luck with that one." Kanda smirked.

"Thank you." Tyki replied as he lunged after Kanda.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WAIT." Allen yelled causing both forms to stop right before they hit each other.

"Neah?" Tyki asked disbelievingly.

"No, dumb ass, do I look like him? Wait... Don't answer that." Allen said sheepishly.

"Wh- you know this guy, too? Who don't you know?" Kanda said. The other two males responses were simultaneous.

"I get around a lot."

"He get's around a lot."

"Point is, don't you think the Earl would be much happier if you brought me home rather than his head?" Tyki smirked.

"Who is the prince to you? I couldn't ever see you coming home to us."

"What's going on?" Tyki rolled his eyes.

"Really, and I thought you said you were smart. The Noah Family's heir, Neah Walker. Allen Walker's father who gave up his life at the loss of his brother and son- who just so happened to actually be alive without anyone's knowledge? This is easily figured out stuff." Kanda gritted his teeth.

"Why would I know about your family's affairs? Is this true Allen? Are you a noble?" Allen nodded.

"Technically speaking, yes. Or at least I was when I was younger." Allen responded.

"So how about it, boy? I just get Rhode to knock you two out and then take you both back? Not as entertaining, but still as effective." Tyki said, and before either could respond their worlds went black.

Hours later Allen let out a pained moan, grasping his head. "Shit, I forgot how much that sucked." He gathered in his surroundings and saw Kanda lying on the floor next to him.

"Kanda!" He cried out. The male stirred a bit.

"Quiet down. Wake me up when we reach the docks." He said, gripping his head.

"We already reached the docks. If I remember correctly we're under the west wing. It's a special dungeon for... well, me." He said defeated. Kanda sat up and took in the boy's teary eyed face and panicked expression.

"Why would your own family lock you up?" Kanda asked, rubbing his his, trying to to reach out and comfort the boy.

"I was like my uncle Mana. I wanted nothing to do with the Noah. We would try to escape on a regular basis. They would torture him, but as for me, they'd just put me down here for a few days." Allen shivered. "Well that is until they poisoned him."

"What?" Kanda asked, shocked.

"Mana came and got me from my room one day and we left the castle again. He said this time he would get me away for sure.

"Allen, come on." Mana huffed with a pained breath.

"Mana, what's wrong?" Allen asked, his brown hair struggling to stay out of his eyes.

"Just a little further." He said with a clenched jaw.

"Mana, I'm scared." Allen cried. Mana slowed to a walk and busted into an abandoned house. He pulled a knife from his pocket and approached his nephew.

"Come here, Allen." The young boy shook his head and backed away, tripping over some cloth.

"Mana, please stop! You're scaring me!" He shuffled back until his back was against the wall. The man hovered over the boy and rubbed his head soothingly.

"This will protect you..." He held the boy down and ignored his screams of searing pain as he carved into his face. "It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon." He kept repeating those lines. Suddenly the room flashed with light and Allen lay unable to move or speak, his hair slowly fading to white and Mana knew his eyes were losing color as well. "You're safe." He said smiling. Loud voices could be heard from outside the shack. Mana collapsed over the boy, knife still in hand.

"They're in here!" Four figures busted through the door. "We've found y- heh, so he's already dead. Where's Allen?" Tyki's voiced rang through the air.

"What's that under Mana?" A little girl asked. They moved Mana's body from the boy and three of the four member's gasped. "I-is that Allen? There's so much blood." the little girl closed her eyes and focused on his mind. "There's nothing there..."

"Dammit, he killed the boy?"

"Why would he do that?"

"The Earl's not going to like this."

"Poor Neah..." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"We had better go." Tyki said.

"So whatever he did saved you?" Allen nodded.

"I guess it was for nothing, though." Allen tried to hold back the already flowing tears at the memory. He was surprised to be hugged by the older male. "K-kanda?"

"It's okay to cry, you know." Allen did his best to smile and say 'I don't need to cry!' but the next thing he knew the tears were flowing out. They stayed like that for God knows how long. Finally, Allen's tears subsided.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. If we hadn't gone into town-"

"I'd be dead if you hadn't been with me. Tyki would've killed me immediately. And then mailed my head to the king. So don't try and blame yourself when you're the only reason I'm alive." Kanda silenced the boy. "I'm going to get us out of here."

"How are you going to do that? I've tried everythi-"

"Do you trust me?" Kanda cut him off again and stood, holding his hand out to the white haired male. Allen hesitated for a second. "Well, do you?"

"Yes." Allen said finally, grabbing his hand. Kanda hoisted him up and felt along the wall before finding a door. He pulled one of the pins out of his hair. "You're so girly." Kanda glared back in response. He broke the thin pin in half and worked around the lock.

"This isn't the first time they've captured me. they can never seem to figure out how I get out." Kanda smirked. "That's because I always lock the door back. They're too dumb to realize that I didn't get out of there magically." Seconds later you could hear a click and the door was open. "I've never been locked up over here though so you'll have to help me out." Kanda whispered. Allen nodded and began running down the hallway as quietly as possible.

"They have windows everywhere on the next level. There's even a secret staircase somewhere around here..." Allen stopped and inspect a marking on the wall, the same one that was now on his face. "Here it is." He pushed it open and hurried Kanda in before shutting it closed behind him. "We'll go up to the second floor. They'll be expecting us on the first floor. Are you okay with jumping from a height?" Kanda nodded. "Alright, let's go." In a matter of seconds they were quietly running down the second floor hall. Both their heart's dropped at the sound of voice coming from below them. They ran even faster towards the first window they saw. "Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!" Kanda snapped. Allen tried not to laugh as he launched himself out the window. He landed on the ground perfectly and struck a pose that said 'ta-da!' "Show off." Kanda mumbled as he less gracefully rolled into a landing.

"Dammit!" Tyki was standing in the window try to safely pull drop himself down.

"Run!" Allen laughed. They both sprinted through the woods, getting hit by branches every so often. In this situation one would think they'd be serious and scared but Allen was having just as much fun as back in India. And Kanda- well watching Allen be so happy brought a smile to his face that he would never own up to. Suddenly Allen tripped and landed right on his face, at this point though, the voices had died down.

"You okay?" Kanda panted, helping him up. Allen nodded, wiping the blood that was flowing from his nose away.

"Dandy." He said with a grin. "That was amazing!" He hugged Kanda with all of his might. "Come on! We could be the perfect team. Are you sure you don't want to go with me? You said you had another brother- I'm sure he'd be thrilled to be king. Please?" Kanda felt something welling in his chest, whether he liked it or not, he didn't know.

"I-i don't know..." He said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, come on! Just trust me!" Allen wrapped his fingers in Kanda's and Kanda's face jerked up. Allen noticed the blush spreading across the usually stoic male's face. He leaned in closer to the whitette, slowly, hesitantly. Allen stood still for a moment, only closing his eyes when their faces were centimeters apart. When their lips met it was much different then what they had expected- it was softer for one, more awkward as well. Kanda pulled back slightly.

"S-sorry I-" Allen's lips crashed back into his and they were kissing passionately. Kanda pushed Allen's back to a tree eliciting a soft moan from the boy. Their hands roamed for several minutes until they were both dizzy from lack of oxygen. The were left a panting mess.

"Wow." Allen said sheepishly.

"Yeah, wow." Kanda came back.

"So... Will you? You know, come with me? Like I said we can bring your brother an-" He was interrupted with a kiss.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I think you'd really have a good time and- Wait, yes?" Allen said excitedly. Kanda nodded. "Yes! You said yes! This is great, we'll go get Alma immediately! Come on!" Kanda grinned at the boy's enthusiasm.

 _"I'm sure Fortún wouldn't mind being king."_ Kanda thought as he followed the boy to whatever the future held-he would follow him anywhere.

* * *

 **AN: OH MY GOD I JUST GOT HOME FROM WORK AND FINISHED WITH 20 MINUTES TO SPARE, YAY :)**


End file.
